


We go together.

by OTPGirl



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Death, M/M, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: In a sea of gunfire, Owen should not be able to hear one single gunshot above all the others. But he swears he can.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	We go together.

In a sea of gunfire, Owen should not be able to hear one single gunshot above all the others. But he swears he can. 

It seems to happen in slow motion. 

One gunshot, sounding a thousand times louder than any Owen has heard before, and then the sound of Curt gasping. Owen turns his head and sees red flower and spread on Curt’s chest as he stumbles back, his gun clatters to the ground. Curt’s eyes slide up to meet Owen’s, they are wide with a mixture of pain and fear evident, and Owen feels like he can’t breathe. 

Time speeds back up and Owen shoots the man who hit Curt, killing him swiftly with a headshot. Curt begins to fall and Owen quickly crosses the few feet that were between them, ignoring the other enemy agents shooting at them. He just manages to catch the other man before he hits the ground and throws Curt over his shoulders with a slight grunt. 

Owen takes off in a sprint away from their assailants, turning his body slightly so he can fire at them, not caring if he actually manages to hit any of them. He manages to escape down the hallway, the sound of gunfire fading away, but Owen doesn’t dare stop or slow down. 

Curt is struggling to breathe, his breath sounding like every attempt to pull air into his lungs is pure agony. Owen can feel Curt’s blood begin to soak through his shirt and stain his skin, but Owen forces himself not to think about that. 

He needs to get out of here. He needs to get Curt help, medical attention. Owen doesn’t let himself acknowledge that Curt isn’t going to make it. Even if he doesn’t, Owen refuses to leave him here. Curt deserves to make it home. 

Owen has to shift Curt, his shoulders starting to ache and his legs shaking ever so slightly. He’s having a bit of a hard time carrying his partner, Curt’s build being much stockier compared to Owen’s thinner, wiry form. If the situation was reversed, he’s sure Curt would have no problem carrying him, so Owen refuses to let it stop him. 

Owen doesn’t hear the gunshot go off, but he certainly feels the bullet burry it’s self into the back of his left knee. He falls to the ground with a cry, Curt falling from his shoulders and rolling a bit away from Owen. The British man’s hands fly to his injured leg and wraps them around it, biting his tongue to hold back a scream that he can feel clawing it’s way up his throat. The pain is blinding, and it almost causes him to forget about his injured lover lying a few feet away from him.

Almost. 

He looks around for a moment before his eyes land on Curt’s unmoving form. Owen grits his teeth and lets go of his leg, clawing his way over to the other man. His leg screams at him the entire way, but he can’t let that stop him. He can’t let Curt die alone. 

After what feels like an eternity, Owen finally makes it to Curt. He sits with his back pressed against the wall and his injured leg stretched out in front of him. He gathers his lover into his arms and clings to him tightly, praying to a God that he doesn’t believe in for him to still be alive. 

Curt groans slightly at the movement and Owen lets out a small sigh of relief that he hadn’t been taken by the cruel hands of death just yet. The dying man’s eyes open slowly, and the mix of pain and fear that had been there earlier has been replaced with pain and what looks to be acceptance. 

“O- owen?” It’s clear from how weak his voice sounds and the grimace that twists across his beautiful features that Curt is barely holding on.

“Right here. I’m right here Curt.” Owen struggles to keep the tears he feels building up from falling. He doesn’t want Curt to feel like he has to comfort Owen. 

“Did we get out?” Curt sounds vaguely hopeful and that causes Owen to feel like someone just plunged a knife into his chest. 

Owen looks up and sees a large group of agents closing in on them quickly. Their guns are drawn and aimed at the two of them. He swallows heavily as he forces his attention back to the almost dead man in his arms. 

“Yeah love, we got out.” It’s perhaps the worst lie Owen has ever said. His voice sakes as he says it, and it doesn’t sound anywhere near convincing. But sometimes it’s better to lie and let someone hold onto hope. Curt seems to believe him, though, and a smile crosses his face. 

“Good…. Owen?” Curt’s breathing had grown even more erratic and Owen knows the inevitable is coming. 

“Yes dear?” He still struggles to keep his composure, the sound of boots hitting the ground growing ever closer. 

“I love you.” Curt says with his final breath, his eyes slide shut and his chest stops moving. Owen can’t hold back his tears anymore and they roll down his face, dropping onto Curts. Owen clenches his eyes shut and leans forward, pressing his forehead against his lovers. 

“I love you too.” He whispers to the dead body of the man he loves “Always.” He feels the cold metal of a gun press against the back of his head. He refuses to open his eyes, and he tightens his grip on Curt’s body. 

At least they’re going out together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! Come yell at me on Tumblr:  
> Ijustwantjohnmcnamaratobeokay


End file.
